Jaune Arc: The Wolverine Of Remnant
by noble4259
Summary: After a by the book's mission goes south, Pyrrha gets seriously injured protecting Jaune. In a desperate attempt to become stronger, he accepts Ozpins offer to become something that Remnant has never seen. To be the Wolverine.


**So I had to delete my first version of this story because I encountered numerous problems while publishing it, such as the story labeling it wrongly, the cover image not loading and other stuff. Sorry about that but it's back up so don't worry.**

* * *

Some people are born knowing what they want to do. Some people dream that they can be something that they aren't. I was one of those people. _Was._ All I ever wanted was to be a hero, like my father, grandfather, and ancestors. I wanted to be a hero more than anything in the world. But my father didn't want that to be my future. He wanted me to be something that didn't have to fight, that didn't have to be a living weapon. He was a hero, but he knew about the dark side of being one. He knew that the fate of a huntsman is usually a grisly one and didn't want me to follow the path that he went down, he knew that no matter how strong one becomes or how quick and fast, you can't save everyone. When my father crushed my dreams, I trained myself in secret to let out the pain and to become what I dreamed to be, a hero. Unfortunately, I learned the hard way that being a dreamer can cost a lot.

My name is Jaune Arc. Better known as my codename, The Wolverine. I'm the best at what I do, but what I do...isn't very nice...

 **(White Fang hideout)**

A White Fang grunt was patrolling a sector when out of nowhere his head was cut clean from his body. The corpse was swiftly moved out of sight as Wolverine moved on to his next target. This time Jaune sunk his claws into the man's throat, preventing him from crying out to alert anyone. The blonde made his way inside to see the scope of how much dust the White Fang have stolen and it was a nightmare ready to happen. In the center of it all was Roman Torchwick, Wolverine's main target.

"Cmon you filthy animals! This dust ain't gonna move itself!" Roman yelled as he directed the White Fang.

"Hey, Torchwick!" A new voice called out, catching Jaune's attention. Two people his age were walking towards Torchwick like they were his partners.

"Oh the kids are home! How was your day? Did you make sure to eat three meals?" Torchwick mocked the two as the silver-haired guy threw a card at the criminal.

Torchwick sneered as he gave the two a furious glare.

"What did you two do?"

"Handling a loose end that you should've killed a long time ago."

"I had that under control!"

"Considering that the guy had a passport and packed bags to leave Vale, I wouldn't be so sure." Emerald said as she gave Torchwick a condescending smirk.

"You Goddamn brats...I'm gonna-"

"You're going to do what, Roman?" another person appeared as Wolverine looked at the young woman. She looked older than the other two teens and seemed to have an air of authority surrounding her. As well as having an aura that smelled different than everyone else's. It smelled powerful, ancient. Like it had been around for thousands of years.

"Cindy! I uh...I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Torchwick sweated as the woman approached him and lifted a hand to his cheek.

"Dear Roman, you are a very useful pawn, but a pawn can always be replaced. Remember that." She said threateningly in a calm voice.

Roman swallowed as he loosened the collar on his shirt. "Understood."

"Now to get onto more pressing matters-"

"Sir! Two sentry's outside haven't reported back in! We believe there's an intruder!" A grunt yelled as he ran up to Torchwick.

" _Shit. Looks like the cats out of the bag. Might as well introduce myself."_ Jaune thought as he jumped down to confront his foes and landed on two grunts that were standing nearby, plunging his claws into the back of their heads.

"Unlucky for all of you chumps, I don't mind fighting my way out." Jaune smirked wickedly as he pulled his claws from the White Fang grunts.

"And just who are you?" Cinder raised an eyebrow as a fireball formed in her hand.

"Names Wolverine. And unfortunately for all of you, you'll be dead soon."

"I doubt that. Mercury, Emerald, deal with him."

The two nodded as they charged toward Jaune at high speeds. Mercury sent a kick directly at Wolverine's head, who ducked under it and latched onto the limb.

"Not smart." He growled as he sliced the leg clean off with a look of surprise when oil spewed out and not blood.

"Gah! Fuck!" Mercury screamed in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Emerald fall back!" Cinder ordered as she stepped forward, knowing that if Wolverine was able to deal with Mercury so easily, she had to step in.

"So the boss lady is fighting me eh? Well, let's see what you got bub!" Wolverine roared as he threw Mercury's leg away and charged at Cinder. The half-Maiden held her hand out as a torrent of flame engulfed Wolverine.

Wolverine screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, writing from the third-degree burns that ate into his skin. Cinder smiled in victory as she turned away from the now dead man.

"Cinder! Behind you!" Emerald cried out to warn her but was too late. Wolverine had already slashed his claws through her back, tearing through flesh as blood sprayed from the wound making her scream in pain. Cinder fell to the ground squirming in agony.

"H-how?" Cinder barely got out as Wolverine stood above her fully healed, but with his costume in ruins.

"*Pant* *Pant* I'll give you credit fire bitch, you hurt me bad. But too bad for you, I got a healing factor."

"Why didn't your aura protect you?" Cinder gritted her teeth as he stepped on her wound, eliciting a scream of pain from the woman.

"Lost it. Had a ton of it, but I underwent an experiment that made me what I am now."

"What's...that?" Cinder asked as she was about to pass out from the pain.

Jaune leaned in close as he unsheathed his claws in front of her.

"The Wolverine."

* * *

 **And done! First chapter isn't too long but don't worry! More will be revealed! Jaune's Wolverine Costume is the X-Force version so It's pretty sweet. Read and review!**


End file.
